Fuli
Fuli is a major character in the Disney Junior show The Lion Guard. She is one of Kion's friends and a member of the Lion Guard. Her position on the team is the Fastest. Background Personality Fuli is confident in her great running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. She is a valuable member of the Lion Guard, being both brave and clever. However, she is also haughty and slightly arrogant, but has a good sense of logic and is shown to be a loyal friend. She uses her gift of speed to assist animals in need and doesn't always wait for the rest of the Guard before rushing into action. To transgressors, Fuli is harsh and fierce when confronting those who do not respect the Circle of Life. She is very independent and likes to hunt and be by herself, but she does like to hang out with the guard. Despite her usual tough and serious exterior she is okay with the guard hugging her (just once) and really enjoyed playing in the snow and did so in a rather childish manner and being cautious about so no one would see her being "cute" but started having fun with it with the guard and Majinuni and Hafifu. She is also a bit of a tomboy. Physical Appearance Fuli is a cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is a soft golden-yellow, broken only by patches of tan around her eyes and on her chest and muzzle. Dark, rounded spots dot her back, head, and legs. Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a pale creamy yellow color, as is the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color is a strong emerald green. Her nose is a similar brown to that found in her ear, with a tawny brown bridge. Abilities *'Skilled Hunter:' Like typical female cheetahs, Fuli enjoys hunting alone as she was shown to be good at it as long as she isn't interrupted. *'Skilled Tracker:' Fuli is the second best tracker in the Lion Guard. In "The Imaginary Okapi," she immediately mistook the mysterious animal tracks (leopard tracks) for Kion's, before realizing that those are not the latter's tracks. *'Animal Strength:' Fuli is the third strongest member of the Lion Guard. She was shown to be able to hold two baboons on her back without any difficulty and succeed in defeating Vitani in a single attack. *'Animal Speed:' Fuli is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, as she is able to travel over 75 miles per hour. *'Animal Agility:' Fuli is able to make quick turns while running at full speed. *'Animal Leaping:' Fuli is shown to be able to leap very far when running at full speed. *'Animal Smelling:' Fuli has the second best sense of smell in the Lion Guard. *'Animal Stamina:' Fuli's stamina is the highest as is she able to travel very long distances; in fact, she runs without any type or sign of being exhausted. But she was proven to have limits like other cheetahs and needs to rest after she pushed herself too much and had no energy left, making her vulnerable to predators. *'Animal Hearing: '''Fuli has the second best hearing in the Lion Guard. *'Animal Intelligence: Fuli is very smart as she uses her wits and cleverness to defeat opponents, can point out the faults in her freinds mistakes, and isn't so gullible when shes being tricked or manipulated. *'Skilled Combatant: '''Fuli is shown to be a great fighter who mainly uses her speed, agility, and upper body strength to defeat opponents. *'Animal Eyesight: Fuli has the third best eyesight in the Lion Guard. Gallery Trivia *Diamond White, Fuli's voice actor, is best known for providing the voice of Ruby Hanshaw in Sofia the First. *Fuli is the fastest and only female of the Lion Guard. *Fuli is said to be a loner, which makes sense because, in real life, cheetahs prefer being without anyone. *Despite being identified as a cheetah, Fuli's design is closer to that of a leopard or a jaguar. Her design could also have been based on the "king cheetah" pattern, a rare cheetah phenotype in which the spots fuse into thick rosettes. *Fuli is the only one of the Lion Guard who does not have a family. *She bears similar resemblance to Sabor, the secondary antagonist of ''Tarzan. '' *Fuli really cannot stand baboons at all. However, she does like them a little more after the events of the episode Baboons! *Her catchphrase "Huwezi!", means "You cannot!" in Swahili. *According to Timon, Pumbaa, and the other members of the Lion Guard, her fur is unbelievably soft. *Fuli has revealed that she is unable to climb trees. *Despite her dislike for baboons, Fuli is shown to be friends with Rafiki. Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:African characters Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks